Is it wrong for a Highlander to be in a dungoen
by AsulAgila3456u
Summary: In this story Bell cranel is a Highlander with a special skill who heard storys about adventurers from his adopted grandfather and now he wants to be one (BellxAiz) (SlightOPBell)
1. chapter 1

Prologue

Long ago the Gods descended from heaven to the world of their children seeking excitement and insparation. They sealed their divine power in order to live with them and each of them have their own faftion called a familia. The Gods would given their children a blessing to fight monsters that are living in a dungoen, this was the famous city Orario it is known were most Gods would settled there and adventures who seek fame, riches and glory. But wait Orario isn't the only famous place in the world where you get to fighy monsters in searching for fame. This is the country called Gaelhiem and its only been visited by a few Gods of course. But depite that, it too has magic, fame and riches. It had rough history between other nations their greatest warriors are the "Highlanders" and their greatest mages are the "Druids". The Highlanders are warlike and patient and most lived in a village in the mountains which made them strong . But war has made deadlier and never to be underestimated. The Druids are masters of nature and can call upon the spirits of beast. Because of this each of them earned a skill even without a status called "Gealic Blessing" this serves as their healing factor. But, they can feel pain obviously. Their favored weapon is the claymore and the staff . One of the famous Highlanders was none other than William Wallace. He fought for the freedom of his country. His life ended when he was excecuted by the Rakians and after that his people fought aginst the invaders and won. Every citizen in Gaelhiem heard about his legend even other people different countrys. But in Oraria, most first-class adventures wounld not pay attention to such story. Like Orario, they have faction but they don't have a God to lead them. These factions are called Clans each are led by lords and their ladys. The heir and heiress would wear a ring or a necklace made of platinum. A citizen of Gealhiem wears a kilt and they have an accent (scottish or irish accent). The warriors in this age would go on an adventure outside borders of their country its called the "Frontier". Its monsters are the size of trees and can send you to a world of pain. Gold and artifacts can be found their by exploring in crypts which are home to the draugs. When travelling in the Frontier, you will face dragons that will breath fire or ice. Trolls have a thick hide and they carry a huge log as a weapon. Wraiths whose attacks could suck your soul. If you want to take a swim in its waters watch out for the Levaithans cause they will eat you whole. But throughout the world, there is a skill which a can be gained without using a status. This skill can give special traits of an animal, increase your abillities and summon a spiritual companion. This skill is called the "Mythic skill" every name of the adventurer in Orario is recorded by the Guild. I have one and my name is Bell Cranel, son of Orion Gregory and Astrid Crenal, last of my kin. I have been called by the nickname " Dancer of death". But my alias is "Elysium" and everyone in my country knows of my legend as a Highlander and its only just the beginning of my story.

Sorry if this chapter is short its my first time actually and i am too lazy to make it longer but i will try :D

Those who have suggestions about Bell's mythic skill i already have have one but i would like to hear about yours and also bell isn't going to be as dense he was in the anime, LN and manga so salamat po!


	2. chapter 2

The Angel with a claymore

Bell Cranel-POV

I am along way from home and if I did'nt have a mythic skill or get a diffrent one I would still be travelling. Anyway, I've been in Orario for about two weeks and I'm starting to get use to it. I was walking through a tunnel on the 5th floor and I'm really disappointed by the monsters I killed through the previous floors. But, I did got some magic stones. Those are really weak probably becuase my experience as a Highlander. I know its unfair for the rookies espacialy for the veterans because I have a mythic skill. As soon as I reached the end of the tunnel I found a cliff and I came over to the edge to look down.

"Maybe I should go back to the surface." I thought to myself

As soon as I turned around a Minotaur confronted me and roared. I remembered my Guild adviser saying that Minotaurs are level 2 monsters in the 18th floor. Which means this one could be really worth killing. I mean I do have enough valises from the gold I trade into the Guild. Which is enoungh to improve the place where my Goddess and I live. But I need to buy food for us. I reached out my light-green scepter from my holster and I pressed a button. The scepter in my hands transformed into my claymore "Reckoning". I raised my weapon at the monster. It charged at me and I tightened grip as it came near me.

The Minotuar tried to grab me with his right hand and i sliced it with a vertical slice. The monster stumble in pain and gripped on its wound. I saw this as an oppurtunity and it thrusted Reckoning on its stomach and it howled in pain. I lifted the beast with my sword over my head and land it landed on its head and down to the cliff. I turned to see where the Minotuar landed and died.

"Well atleast my wings could come in handy" I thought as I pressed the button again of my sword and shifted back into its rod form. A bright light is emitting on my back. As the dies out my wings are now sticking out of my back.

"Oh, its been two weeks since I've use these." I said to myself and stretching them. I jumped off at the edge and I glided down to where my Minotaur has plummeted to its demise. I landed on the ground and I walked over to the Minotuar.

I watched the corpse disappear leaving only a magic stone. I picked it up and inspected. It really looks big compare to the other stones I got. I could'nt help but think how a Minotuar would end up here the 5th floor.

"I think now is the time to head back." I muttered to myself. I put stone in my pouch along with the others. I spread my wings while crouching down and made a strong flap as I jump. I flew up to the cliff. I met the most beautiful girl in my life, but this one seems to be airy.

Ais Wallenstien-POV

I have to find that Minotuar before it hurts someone. I heard a roar which is probably Minotuar. I ran to that direction found the monster. It was not alone, it cornered another adventurer to a cliff. He wore black shirt, black pants,light-wheight armor, brown shin high boots, a red skirt which covers his his left lap, a platinum ring on his left ring finger and he carries a scepter besides his right lap which is carried by a holster. But despite being a mage, I could tell he seems pretty muscular due to his biceps. He also reminds me of a rabbit because of red eyes, pale skin and white hair and he looks cute too . He dosen't look scared. But still scared or not I have to help him. He took out his scepter and hold in both of his hands.

"What an odd way to wield scepter like that." I thought. Just as I was making my move I was wrong. He is not mage. He seemed to have pressed a on his scepter-like weapon and it shifted form. It became a massive sword from shoulder to feet. I am geussing his pretty good at wielding that weapon. The Minotuar tried to grab, but he sliced its hand and thrusted its stomach. I'm beginning to have intrest in mostly because of his appearnce. I feel sorry for him as it fell to the cliff losing his rightful kill. But something happened to him.

A light came out of his back. After the light, he has wings. I stared awe as spread his them and went down to claim the Minotuar magic stone. While he was down there. I walked over to the edge of the cliff. I began to hear flaps which starting to get louder.I took a few steps back as I watched him rise up. He looks very surprised that I was there and after he landed and folded his wings on his back there was an ackward silence between us.

"Um, how long have been watching?" He was first to speak. I find it strange of how he sounds.

"Long enough that I saw the whole thing." I answered with a straight face.

"Oh right, I always knew that someone would see me fly." He said while scrathing his head.

"Why do you sound like that and why are wearing a skirt?" I asked and pointed at it.

"It's not a skirt my countrymen calls it a kilt and I'm foreigner because my accent." He answered.

"Oh, sorry" I appologize.

"None taken and if your going to ask about my wings is because I have mythic skill." he said.

"A mythic skill, I wish I have one."

" I'm sure you will." Bell assured me.

"By the way aren't Minotuars supposed to be in the 18th floor?" He continued.

"That might have been our fault. We were in an expadition the one you killed escaped." I answered his question.

"Ok and the names Bell Cranel and I'm from Gaelhiem." He introduced himself.

"Aiz Wallenstien." I said and we shook hands.

"Your the "Sword Princess from the Loki familia". He was surprised about it.

"Yes, I earned that name when I reached level 2"

"Well it's meet nice meeting you Aiz. But I have to go now, I wouldn't want my Goddess worrying about me so see you around" He gave a soft smile and dispelled his wings and ran off.

I waved my goodbye as smiled at him leaving. I noticed that I haven't smiled like that for a very long time. He seems nice maybe I could ask a member from the Guild to know more about him. But I think I should do the same.

While I headed back to the party. I saw Riveria Ljos Alf along the way. She was my mentor when I was a child and she seemed worried.

"So did you find the Minotuar?" Riveria questioned me

"I did. But someone killed it before I did." I told her

"Did you talk to the person who done it?" she asked

"Yes I did."

"Did you ask the person's name?"

"He is a human named Bell Cranel." I said the name of my new friend.

She was surprised that I seemed to have made a new friend "Well good for you and lets not keep the others waiting."

We both went back to our party. I was still thinking about that boy. I hope we get to see each other again.

Well what do you think about bell's skill and his interaction with aiz

I was thinking about giving her a mythic skill so can any of guys give me any suggestions so type it down in the comment section and sorry about the prologue its a sloppy start salamat po.


	3. suggestions

not a story update

crossovers

I couldn't help but think that other games, anime and books that are for either good for a crossover with danmachi like skyrim, infamous, inheritance cycle, shadow of war (mordor) or assassin's creed I mean I don't have the time and the right words to make a story but I'm sure you could think of something and by the this story can be found in wattpad

I'm thinking about giving Bell a gift from his uncle Jacob here are the suggestions

dual magical pistols

fire spell similar to firebolt

an armguard

Aiz's mythic skill

should give her one yes or no

PS-this was inspired by for honor's dlc highlander and I am still working on chapter 3 and I know that there are some of you wants to see you know who get beaten by Bell ;D

should I give him hell or not your choice


	4. chapter 3

The Goddess and the gifts from home

Bell Cranel-POV

After my encouter with the Sword Princess in the dungoen. I was jogging through the streets of Orario and making my way to the Guild. I was inside the Guild I was seaching for my adviser Eina Tulle and when I found her. I approached with a smile.

"Bell! Welcome back." She waved at me

"Thanks Eina" I greeted her

"So did get enough magic stones in the dungoen to turn in?"

"Yep." Taking out the stones in my pouch

"Is that a Minotuar magic stone?" She asked in suprised as she saw the larger stone.

"Ye', I ran into Aiz Wallenstien and it turns that she and her party are returning from an expidition which scared of the Monster I killed." I explained to her.

"Well its a good thing you there and someone would have died. But still even if your a level 5 adventurer. You've only been here for 2 weeks and your Highlander which you are less experience and remember adventurers shouldn't go on adventures." She said acting like a mother.

"(Sigh) what ever you say... mom" I gave her a smug

She started blushing and bursted out "I'm only 19! You dolt!"

"Ok calm down already and I want to exchange the stones please."

She started to calm down. We both went to where I can trade my stones including the Minotuar stone. The amount of valis I got was more than enough and I thank the Loki familia.

"Well see you tomorrow." As I leave the Guild

"Goodbye Bell."

After I left the Guild. I went to the poor district of the city and then I arrived at the Hestia familia household. Its used to be an abandoned church with a secret door that leads to a basement. But now, its rennovated into a actual familia household with the symbol above the door way was a hearth surrounded by a group of people which are holding hands. My Goddess and I decided to call it "Hearth Mansion".

I entered the the household and greeted my Goddess.

Hestia-POV

"Bell your back!" I yelled and tackled him.

"Ooff! Its good to you too Lady Hestia." He said and ruffled my hair

"So how was the dungoen?" I said as I smiled brightly

"Well, I did get quite a haul not enough though but it should do for now." He said while grinning and showed me his pouch of valis.

"Wow, looks fortune favors you the most Bell!" I said excitedly

"Wot can I say its gonna take more than just monsters to take me down." He said confidently.

"I was worried by the way." I said in sad tone.

"About wot?" Bell said worriedly

"That you might leave me despite all of this." I said gesturing the new household.

"Don't worry, I won't leave besides if my uncle hadn't took me in along with my step-grandfather none of this ever happened." He said comforting me.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course and I'm willing to make this familia strong like the Zeus, Loki and Freya familias." Bell said and gave me a thumbs up.

"Thank you Bell." I said and hugged him

"Your welcome." He said and hugged me back

"Oh by the way, there is a package for you from your country and it comes with a letter."

"Really! Thanks Lady Hestia!"

Bell cranel-POV

Lady Hestia showed me the package on the dining table. I read the letter and it said

Dear nephew

Our dwarven blacksmith friend Jared still owes you from the Leviathan incident which you saved him. So he made you these and it might come in handy. When he came to our home to give you this package. I told him that you were away. He said that we will just deliver it to you and handle it with care. Good luck in Oraria.

Yours

Jacob Cranel Stryder

Jared huh. I still remember our first encounter back home when my uncle and I escorted him. I wonder whats inside?

"So who is it from?" Hestis said curiously

"Its from a friend of mine. I met him while exploring the Frontier with my Uncle." I answered while opening the package.

After I unwraped the package and open the box. Inside it looks like two armguards unlike anything I've ever scene. I noticed that there is another note and I read it

"Flick your wrists." I put them on and flick both my wrist and blades are sticking now sticking out.

"Wow I imagined how would react Hephaestus if she saw these." Hestia said as she stared in awe at the hidden blades.

"I always wanted to have one of these. I think I'll send a letter to Jared thanks." I said as flicked them again sheating the blades.

"You do that later after I look into your Falna." Said Hestia.

"Sure thing."

I turned around and took of my armour and shirt.

Hestia-POV

I looked into his Falna and there's nothing new it just said.

Bell Cranel

Level 5

Strength: A-454

Defense: B-373

Dexterity: B-465

Agility: A-456

Magic: I-0

Hunter: G

Abnormal Resistance: C

Two handed: A

Skills:

Gaelic Blessing

Nemaen wings

"Nemaen wings huh." I checked the details about this mythic skill and it said.

"Nemaen wings- Can summon inpenetrable majestic wings and can give the user super sonic flight."

If the other Gods especially Loki and Freya found out about him. They miggt try and take him away from me.

"Bell, how did you get this skill?" I asked him.

"Well, I was only 8. I always dreamed to fly and when I was playing with my cousins until a troll attacked us. I felt this strange feeling in my back. It was like something was coming out of it and it stopped. I felt that I have a new set of limbs and just as the troll hit me. I shielded myself with my new wings. I was expecting to feel excruciating pain. But nothing hurt and my wings are fine. So we distracted it until help arrives. I guess the chances of getting this skill are higher when your still just a kid." He said recalling his past.

"That was brave of you Bell."

"Thank you." He said while turned to me and put his shirt back on.

"So is there anything happened in the dungoen."

"Oh ye'." He said as if he just remembered something.

"Did someone see you using your wings?" I asked suspicously.

"Aiz saw them." He answered.

"Aiz Aiz freaking Wallenstien, the Sword princess of the Loki Familia." I said while staring at him.

"Ye' is that going to be a problem?" He said as looked like he just got into trouble.

"To be honest. I have no quarrel with her or anyone in the familia except their patron." I answered bluntly.

"Really? Why her?"

"Loki has a habit of groping women from her familia especially Aiz. I almost feel sorry for them though."

"Why would she grope." Elysium asked in confusion.

"Probably because she's a flat chest." I grinned wickedly

"You mocked her?"

"What? She called me "shrimp" back in heaven!"

"Good point."

"Well, I should be going to my part-time now Bell." I said as I stood up and went to my room to change.

"Wait a part-time job?" He said looking suprised

"Well, you shouldn't be the only one carring the burden of getting valises." I said proudly.

"Ok then good luck!"

"Same to you and I'll be back tonight so take care!"

Thank you An1enT (even though you are the only one to give me an answer) for the AC idea and I am quite fan of the game too.

For those of did not noticed about Hestia. She is not as clingy as she was in the original. But, She is still our favorite energetic Goddess ;)

Facts about me:

I am filipino

I'm 16

I like video games, music(Ed sheeran, Onerepublic and Imagine Dragons)

I watch youtube and my favorite youtubers are vanoss, H20 delirious, I am wildcat and etc.

Next time on Is it wrong for a Highlander to be in a dungoen

"Do you someone with white hair and red eyes?"

"I think you drop this?"

"You should learn your place brat!" (You know who) ;)


	5. chapter 4

The Flight of Elysium

In the Hestia familia household. Bell woke

up in his bedroom. He ate breakfast with Lady Hestia and she said that she will be busy tonight so she can't eat dinner with him. After that he suited up and bid farewell to her.

Bell Cranel-POV

I was walking down the main of the city to the dungoen. I had a feeling someone was watching me. I placed my hand on Reckoning without taking it out my holster and I readied my blades. I quickly turned around and no one was there. Suddenly, I heard a female voice.

"Excuse me is this yours?" Said the voice.

I turned around to see a silver haired girl with silver eyes in a green maid's uniform with a magic stone in her hand.

"Hi, I think you dropped this." The maid said as she handed me "my" magic stone.

"Are you sure this one is mine? Because I'm pretty sure I emptied my pouch at the Guild." I said while taking the stone from her hand.

"True and since your the only adventurer or should I say Highlander coming to the dungoen this early." She said as she leaned in closer.

I looked away and tried hide my blush. I'm not surprise that she figure out about my nationnality.

"So wot gave it away. Oh wait let me geuss the reason why you gave me the stone if I'm just some Gaelsman wanna-be?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Maybe." She blushed.

"(Sigh) what heck. Its going to be spent on anyway."

"Hey after your done in the dungoen maybe you should come by at the Hostess of Fertility." She pointed the place with her thumb.

"I'll keep that in mind if I get to see another day." I joked.

She stifled a laugh and said." Very funny. I'm Syr Flova by the way."

"Bell Cranel." I smiled and started walking to my destination.

"Good luck in the dungoen Bell! You might need it"

"Thanks!"

Maybe, I should visit and eat dinner there and the place seems nice.

A few hours later

The young Highlander is now in the 18th floor after slaying the monsters in the previous floors.

He was suprised that there is another another city and he read the sign that says "Rivira". He checked the goods of the shops in the city and its really expensive for an adventure who just reached level 2.

He admired the environment of the 18th. He couldn't resist the urge to fly around the place and so he did.

Bell Cranel-POV

I went to the most highest tower of Rivira and I know people are going to see and freak out about a winged adventurer like me. But who cares! I walked on a plank. I summoned my wings and spread both my arms and wings.

I took a deep breath and jumped. As I fell from the building. I fell faster than falling rock and it made a whistling sound. The people near the tower heard sound. But they looked around thinking "where is the sound coming from?"

When they looked up and saw me. The people looked at me with shock and awe while guards and adventures readied there weapons thinking I was a flying monster that was about to attack.

I yelled "woo-hoo!" As I pulled up and causing gust of wind on the ground. I reckon that the guards and adventurers are quite shocked and dropped their waepons from what I shouted. The citizens didn't see my face as I flew pass the buildings and I even fly through the tightest place to fly. I also fly through a construction sight without destroying it.

I was out of Rivira and I went to the forset it looks almost impossible to fly. But I motivated myself by saying "Come on Elysium! you can do this!" and I dodged all the trees and monsters. Its really good to fly again.

After the stunt I pulled out from the 18th floor in dungoen. I went to the Guild to trade my magic stones into valis and then made my way to the household to take off my armor and blades except Reckoning. When I got hungry. I decided to eat at the Hostess of Fertiliy. When I arrived there Syr greeted me.

"Your here! and what happened to your hair?" Syr pointed at his hair

"Oh! Its nothing really." I ruffled my hair.

"Well now that your here. I got seat for you." Syr smiled.

"Thanks"

Syr showed where I will be sitting. It turned out to be the bar section. I really don't what she's planning. But still I'm hungry. I noticed a gaint woman from the other side of the bar

"Your a friend of Syr eh. Your a long way from home are you gaelsman." She said

"I guess so."

"The names Mia Grand but I preffered to be called Mama Mia"

"Bell Cranel"

"You look cute for an adventurer." Mia said.

"Thank you. I get that alot." I said

sarcastically.

"Enough with the sarcasm! Here is today's special!" She said as she brought out a large pasta.

I was kinda shocked. I checked the price and it wasn't entirely that expensive.

"B-But, I didn't order this."

"Well you can thank Syr for this. She told me that this was your favorite. So you came to the right place!" Mama Mia gave me a thumbs up.

Really Syr? Really? I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. She gave a dumb smile. Oh after I'm done eating I'm going to pinch your cheeks so hard!

"The guests of the reserve seats have arrived!" A brown haired female cat person.

It was the Loki familia along with their patron. Lady Loki entered with her elite team. A pallum, two elves one with the emerald hair is older and the younger one has yellow orange hair, one dwarf, two amazons, one werewolf and Aiz wallenstien.

I haven't seen since our last encounter and this party is very big too. Since their arrival, I started hearing a group talking about them.

"Thats Loki Familia the gaint slaying familia." Said an adventurer.

"Yeah, look at the Sword Princess." His friend said.

"Try having a courtship with her and you will be one hundred and first to be rejected by her!" Another friend joked.

The group laughed except the one who talked Aiz. We haven't talked after our last encounter.

Syr came over to me and said "Loki loves coming here."

"Really, I imagine if anything bad happens to this place." I said watching Loki trying to grope Aiz but failed miserbly by bonkig her nose.

"Yep, she would pay for the insurance." She said.

"Hey Syr! help me get the others of the Loki familia please?" The elf waitress said.

"Coming!" Said Syr.

I finished eating my pasta and I bid farewell to Syr and Mama Mia everything was fine until the werewolf called me out.

"Hey you! were you the one who touched Aiz?"

Things are about to get ugly

You think I should do a one-shot about this story?

Next time on Is it wrong for a Highlander to be in a dungoen

"Nah, Bete brought this fight upon himself let atleast of them end it."


	6. chapter 5

Elysium vs Vanargand

Aiz Wallenstien-POV

We turned to the person Bete was talking and it was Bell Cranel. He was sitting at the Bar. Bete must've smelled his scent from my hand when we shook hands. This is really bad with Bete drunk, I have to think of something before he beats Bell into a pummel.

"I am talking to you brat!"

Bell turned around glaring at Bete.

"Let me guess you have a crush on her." Bell said which made most of the Familia suprised by his accent.

Tiona raised her hand to get the gaelsman's attention and said"Um, excuse me. Why does your voice sound like that? and whats with the skirt?"

"Its his accent and its not a skirt its a kilt the reason why he wears because he's from Gaelhiem." I answered for him.

"Gaelhim huh." Gareth spoke up

"Oh so he's your new friend Bell Cranel?" Riveria said to me.

"Awww how come you get to be friends with the cute and hot ones." Tiona whined.

"Ehhhh! Miss Wallenstien when did this happened!" Cried Lefiya while Goddess Loki stared coldly at him

"I don't care! you better stay away from her!" Bete threaten Bell.

"I didn't anything to her! We had a talked for a bit and besides we barely even knew each other!" Bell snapped.

"You better! cause a weakling like you dosen't deserve her." Bete growled.

"Judging by attitude. I think Aiz dosen't have any interest for someone whose ill-tempred as you." Bell retorted.

"You should learn your place brat!"

"You should watch your mouth old mutt!"

"Thats enough you two." Riveria said reasoning with them

"She's right don't try and start a fight Bete." I said

"Hey! this is between me and him!"

Bete head torwards to him and grabbed his collar. But Bell grabbed his arm and said "lets take this outside shall we?". He threw him outside of the pub. Bell grabbed his scepter held it in both of his hands like last time and pushed the button and it transformed into a claymore.

Everyone except me and Gareth who looked with interest was shocked of how his weapon changed and they yelled "Ehhhhhh!"

Bell attacked Bete with a downward slash. Bete raised his armguards to block it leaving a scratch on each. He kicked Bell but he blocked it with his greatsword knocking back. Bell got into his fighting form and charged.

"Should we stop them?" Finn watches the fight between the human and the werewolf.

"Nah, Bete brought this fight upon himself let atleast one of them end it." Gareth said.

"You know something about him do you?" Finn asked Gareth.

"Yes and no."

"What did you mean by that?" Said Loki

"You'll see after this fight." Gareth said while drinking his ale and watching Bell hit Bete's stomach with the pummel of his claymore.

Bete is overwhelmed by the boy's fighting style. Bete was one of our stongest member in the familia. But from what I heard from Eina who was the daughter of Riveria and Bell's guild advisor. He is only level 5. How can someone whose been here for two weeks and reached level 5? is that how strong a gaelsman is? Come to think of it he can come up with moves against adventurers or monsters.

Bete used a round-house kick on Bell. But he leaned back to dodged it. He thrusted his sword at Bete. The Werewolf barely dodged it leaving a tear on his jacket. Bete saw an opportunity so he kicked him at the ribcage to send him flying.

Bell was hurt as he clutched to where Bete kicked him. Bete grinned wickedly and said "Your still standing? Well time to end this!"

Vanargand charged at Bell to hit him with an axe kick. Bell showed no emotion and he was only clutching his wound. But despite his injury, he dodged and as he spun. He grabbed the blade of his claymore with both hands. Bell grinned and shouted "Dunmaglas!" He gripped the blade drawing out blood and swung his sword like a club and hit Bete on the back sending him flying.

Bete tumbled and slammed into another house creating a fog. As the cleared out Bete was on the back of his head and his back was on the wall. He also shocked that he was defeated by a foreigner. Bell brought the point of his sword on the ground. We noticed the blood on his sword and his hands stopped bleeding.

He pressed the button on the hilt and it changed back to its second form. Bell placed it on his holster and turned to the left side of the pub and walk torwards to the poor district. I went outside to see him back turned and I thought. "How strong are? Bete was one level away from you."

"Aiz come on lets go eat dinner." Riveria called me

"Ok." I said as I glanced at Bell and he was gone.

We were all inside and lefiya finished healing Bete and I was expecting everyone asking questions about Bell. But Gareth spoke up and said. "Ok let me clear this up. You heard Aiz said that the kid is from Gaelhiem right?"

"You know about that place?" Finn said.

"Nope, I've been there when I moved out of my home country to work in the mines and its not a bad place except the Frontier." Gareth said.

"The 'Frontier'?" Said Tione.

"It seperates this country and the rest from Gaelhiem. The place isn't all that bad. Its got its monsters, treasure and resources too like the dungoen." Gareth continued

"So its for the ones with no status." Loki said while was making a move on Aiz. But her foot was stomped by her.

"I heard a few of the Gods settled there and don't underestimate them like Bete." Gareth recalls about Bete's defeat.

"Hmph! He got lucky." Bete interjected.

"And you were cocky." Gareth remarked.

"So are you saying? We lack technique?" Said Tiona.

"I'll admit it yes. We do lack technique. Gaelhiem's greatest warriors and sorcerers are the Highlanders and Druids." Gareth said

"So is Bell a Highlander." I said.

Gareth nodded.

"What about them?" I asked him again.

"Most Highlanders lived in the mountains which made them strong and war has only made them deadly." Gareth said darkly.

"Can a woman be a Highlander." I said which them confused except the dwarf.

"Yes, I've seen some women became Highlanders." Gareth scratch his head.

"And what about the Druids?" Lefiya asked curiously.

"To be honest. I never paid attention to the Druids HAHAHA!" Gareth laughed which made the two elves mad.

"Hey gramps which reminds me how come the bunny brat manage to recover so quickly after I broke his ribcage?" Bete said.

"From what I've heard the both Highlanders and Druids had a skill which can be earned without a status." Gareth answered.

Loki was shoked and said"Eh! how is that even possible."

"Maybe because of there expirience in the mountains." Said Gareth.

"I didn't think something like that even existed throughout the world." Riveria said.

"Neither did I." Gareth agreed.

I remembered when I visited the guild after we left the dungoen.

(Flashback)

"Excuse me do you know someone with white hair and red eyes?" I asked an employee.

"Oh you should ask Eina. She's his advisor." The employee answered.

She pointed at the brown haired and green eyes half elf lady at the register. I went over there asked her the same question.

"Oh Bell mentioned you a while ago when he was exchanging the magic stones." Eina said.

I remembered him saying about a Goddess and said. "Do you know what familia he is apart? and where is it located?"

"He is the first memeber of a new familia which is lead by Goddess Hestia and its in the poor district." The advisor said.

I was sad because this. He could join the Loki familia so we could hang out more often.

"Is there anything more about him?

and he already told me about his home country"

"Well he's level 5, seventeen years old and he's single."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." She said

On my way torwards the Twighlight house I remembered Eina saying that he's single. Why do I have a strange feeling about him?

(End of flashback)

Everyone seemed to forget about the fight. Riveria tying a drunk Bete at the ceiling, the amazon twins raised their mugs at the scene and Loki trying to grope me and I stopped her by elbowing her nose. I hopefully thought "Maybe he can teach me a few things about those techniques?"

Bell Cranel-POV

Man what a crazy day. First Syr and now a brawl. Orario never ceases to amaze me huh. I was back at the Hearth mansion and went to my room. I took of my holster, removed my boots and went to bed. I stared at the and wished "I wish my family where to see this and even the Stryder Clan of course." I gently closed my eyes and sleep.

Next time on Is it wrong for a Highlamder to be in a dungoen

"Bell!"

"I am Ganesha!" (Immortal Moron)

"Dunmaglass!"


	7. not a story update

I just released a new story its the crossover of danmachi and inheritance cycle its called Danmachi Rider of Orario

If you can't find it click on my username moron3456u.

I hope you like it


	8. chapter 6

Monsterphalia

Bell Cranel-POV

Today, I am participating in the event called Monsterphilia. I told Hestia about my fight with a first class adventurer in the Loki familia and she's not upset about it.

"So you got into a fight with Vanargand?" Lady Hestia said raising an eyebrow as she took a bite on her cooked potato

"He started it." I said finishing my breakfast.

"I know you feel. I just hope it won't cause any problems like a you know a war game perhaps and he will coming for you just to get even." She said.

"Hey let him try besides He's a werewolf he can smell my scent to find me anymay." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah so he can tell Loki which familia you are a part of." She said plainy

"But that will cripple their reputation she declare a war game."

"Well I guess it can't be that bad." She admited it.

"Well I'm off then." I stood up from my chair.

"I almost forgot. I'm going to a party Ganesha has invited the other Gods to come." She too stood up.

"Ok have fun."

"Good luck in the Monsterphilia Rabbit Highlander." She smiled which made me want to dye my hair with a different color.

A few hours later

I was making my way to the stadium where the event will take place and I started hearing wisphers about my fight with the mutt and the stunt in the 18th floor.

"Hey isn't he the one who defeated Vanargand last night?"

"Yeah that Gealsman is tough."

"Never underistimate the Rabbit Highlander."

"I wonder which familia is he apart of

"Where you there at Rivira? Elysium made his flight yesterday."

"I heard Elysium's here."

"Who's Elysium?

I couldn't help but smile about it except the part where people started calling a rabbit or bunny. Along the way I came cross to the Hostess of Fertility. The two waitress saw me and caught my attention.

"Hey! Rabbit Highlander come over here we just wanna talk. Nya!" The cat person said.

"Is this about yesterday?" I asked the two maids.

"Nope, Syr forgot her wallet after she cleaned the dishes." Said the elf

"Yeah that silly girl was so in a hurry she didn't want to miss to monsterphilia. Nya!"

"Oh so Syr is watching the Monsterphilia?"

"Yes mister Cranel are you paritcipating?." The elf maid said.

"Yep, the last event I participated was the Wallace's games back in Gaelhiem where I won second place in the junior league when I was twelve." I recalled my time in my home country.

"It must be nice to live there I'm Ryuu Lyon and this is Anya Fromel."

"Fromel? Allen Fromel." I was surprised that Anya was related to a first class advdnturer of the Freya Familia.

"I appreciate that you beat up trash talkers like Bete Loga. But my brothers the worst." Anya said with disgust.

Something tells me that I shouldn't ask why and I said " So you want me to find her and give her wallet back?"

"Yes."

"Ok then well its gonna be hard with so many people in such an event." Ryuu gave me Syr's wallet and I said goodbye to the two.

Hestia-POV

Many of the Gods came to Ganesha's party. Hermes came back from his journey. He's now at the buffet with Takemikazuchi who stuffed a chicken in his mouth while carrying a plate of food and a pair of chopsticks. I was at another buffet eating dumpling until the Goddess of Beauty approched me from behind

"Good Morning Hestia."

I jumped and turned to see her and I said "Freya your doing pretty well."

"Same to you and that is dress its quite nice."

"Thank you."

"Hey Freya! and hey there shrimp!"

Loki of course she would be here. We had history together even in heaven. She's wearing a black dress and hair is taid in a hemisphere (I don't know what its called!)

"Loki your here." Freya said.

"Of coures I am. I bought this dress for this kind of occations." She smirked.

"Hey Loki I heard that your Vanargand got beaten by a Highlander." I said.

"Oh you mean that kid who has a rabbit like appearance. Yeah I saw it happened and his sword. I gotta admit its kinda cool that his weapon can retract itself and I hear his name was Bell Cranel." She said while stroking her chin.

"But he tries to touch my Aiz! I'll send two or more first-class adventurers to put him down!" She growled.

"Well to bad because we all know that you can't declare a war game to small familia right?" I smiled.

The two widened their eyes realizing which familia is Bell apart of. Loki snarled "Oh you lucky shrimp. But don't worry I'll wait until your familia is big enough for me to challenge."

"Hestia you recruited a Highlander who's a Hume Bunny?" Freya asked in suprise

"Yeah, I took him in on his first day in Orario and he has a human with rabbit like appearance." I said

"So your child is the Rabbit Highlander."

I recognize that voice. I turned around and it was the divine smith Hepheastus.

"Hepheastus!" I shouted in joy.

"I hear your child has a retractable claymore right?"

"Yes Bell told me that its made out of meatiorite steel the Gaelsman forged it into weapons which became clan heirlooms. His was Reckoning." I answred.

"Do you have a good luck charm or are you using your devine powers?" Loki said suspicously.

"If I did. I wouldn't even be here." I glared at Loki.

"Well you two seemed to be great friends."

"No were not!"

"No were not!"

"Alright everyone follow me! We are going to the Monsterphalia to watch our children in action."

Bell Cranel-POV

I arrived at statdium and I found Syr. I called out to her she was about to get buy tickets without her wallet

"Hey Syr." I said

"Bell! Are you participating the event?" She asked.

"Yes I am and you forgot this." I gave her wallet to her.

"My wallet!" She blushed.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome and you thank Anya and Ryuu too." I said as I am going to sign to participation.

"Good luck in your event!"

"Your welcome."

A few minutes later. Me and a group of adventures 6 where at the centet of the arena. There were alot of people. I saw the Gods along with Goddess Hestia and I also saw Syr and Aiz and next to her where amazon twins and the elf with orange hair. Aiz widened her eyes when she saw me.

"Welcome! to the Monsterphalia." Said a loud voice

"I am Ganesha your host!"

"In this event are only for adventurers who are level 5 and the rules are simple!" Ganesha said.

The ground shifted into a obstacle course. I thought"This could be intresting." Ganesha continued "The seven of you must run to the finish line and no one is allowed to attack each other until you are at circle which is in front of the finish line last one standing shall face the dragon winner will recieve a spell thats called Electromancer so let the games begin!"

All of us are at the starting line. We waited for the count down to end. 3 2 1 0. We ran to starting through the obstacle course.

Finally! I am done with this chapter.

Your probably asking why a lightning spell because I just watched Thor Ragnarok and it was awsome!

And no Bell is not going to be like thor

I know some or a few might get cringe by the nickname Rabbit or Bunny Highlander.


	9. chapter 7

Elysium of the Hestia familia

Bell Crane-POV

All of ran as fast as we could. I felt that someone was watching again but I focused my attention on the first obstacle was the wall climb. I've done stuff like this since I was fourteen back home. One competitor grabbed on a rock and broke which made him fall. We watched him sceam and fell to his doom. When he hit the ground he dissappeared in a flash. We all turned to our host and said "Don't worry about dying he's teleported to safety!"

We continued climbing. I was the third to reach the top. "This mus be the second obstacle." I thought. Behind the wall was steep and there were pillars separating six of us from end.

We slided down and when we reached the pillars. We dodge left to right. It was really difficult and at corner of my right eye I saw the elf adventurer got landed on a pillar by the groin and the same thing happened to him.

"Oooh." The crowd looked away and some of the men were putting their knees together.

We where at the third obstacle. Its a pit and above we have to step on each platform to get across. We started to step on each platform. We were half way across the pool and heard a floowsh! sound. We looked whats behind us and all of the platforms we previously stepped on were sinking. We panicked and speed up the pace and no one was out this time.

"Well I hope you are ready for rope swinging!" Ganesha shouted.

"Something dosen't feel so right about this obstlacle." I thought.

Beneath the rope swing was a pit. So each of us grabbed a rope and we started swinging. The crowd cheered as I was swinging with ease. I reached first at the end of the fourth obstacle. I landed on the ground. I let go of the rope but it won't come off and I realized it was pulling me into pit. I saw the rest of the competitors catching up. "Well played." I thought sarcastically. I'm almost at the end of the cliff and I remembered the blades Jared had given me. I exposed my left blade and quickly slice the rope

"Thank you Jared!" I shouted out loud.

I ran to the circle and the others were catching up. We were in the circle and all of them were staring at me and drew their weapons.

"Sorry about this Bunny Highlander."

"No hard feelings."

"Your to strong you know."

"I blame the mutt for this." I thought. I shifted my retractable claymore and went into my fighting pose. I can also tell that Aiz and her friends are thinking "Is he seriously going to fight them all at once?". Hestia who seems to be confident that I'm gonna win this.

"Well lets dance." I grinned with. I always a challenge.

A Boaz with a halberd and a Raccoon with a broad axe charged me with a downward attack. I brought Reckoning up with my left hand on the blade and the right on the pummel to block it. I parried both of them, I bashed my shoulder to the Boaz and jabbed the Raccoon with my pummel.

Another human tried to slice me with a short sword. I parried his attack and kicked him with a roundhouse kick. A weretiger came at me with trident. We exchanged attacks and both of us were blocking each other's attacks.

I attacked him with a downward slice and he spun to the right to dodge it. He tried impaling my head. I spun too and he misses. He did not have the time to react so I sliced with a backward edge cut and he was zapped out. "One down three to go." I thought to myself.

"So who's next?"

The Boaz charged and attacks me with a downward attack. I blocked and bent my arms making his halberd hit the ground. I tried to slice him but the other human saved him with his shield. The Raccoon brings down to me and I headbutted him breaking his nose.

"Come on! Is that all you've got!" I tuanted at them.

The enraged trio attempeted to gang up on me. I preformed the claymore spin decapitating all three of them. The crowed cheered for me as I was the last one standing and living to my name as "Dancer of Death". But I knew that its not over yet

The giagantic door opened and I felt the ground shaking. In the shadows, there were a pair of red glowing eyes. I gripped Reckoning harder knowing that this I gonna be difficult. The dragon stepped out of the door and it breath fire on the get go. I immedeatley rolled out of the way. I noticed that there is a magical barrier that is protecting the crowd.

I stared at the dragon and it roared at me. I charged to its foor and attack it. I left a scratch on the its scales. I breathed again and I jumped out of the way. It lashed at me with its tail and I blocked it sending me flying. I hit the ground hard and I started to regain consciousness. I was on one knee and I saw my claymore infront of me and the dragon breathed fire at me again I quickly summoned my wings without the crow seeing it and it was direct hit.

No one's POV

Smoke began rise up from where the Highlander stood. Aiz tightened her grip on her knees and Syr was looking in concern at the sight. Tione, Lefiya and Tiona assured her that he'll be fine. The Crowed looked saddened by all the effort he put up gone. Hestia shouted "Come on Bell! show them what your made of!"

The smoke was quickly cleared out by a single swipe from Bell who summoned has wings. "Ehhhhhhhh!" The entire crowd shouted except Hestia and Aiz who just smiled at the sight. Ottar who was in shock of how a foriegner could gain a mythic skill. The noise can be heard from the entire city.

"Lets fly." He said

"Howaaaaaah!"

Bell launched like rocket. He flew near to the ground to get Reckoning. When he got his claymore. He quickly pulled up and the dragon fly to chase after him. They were both in the sky and it became an aerial battle. The monster breathed fire in attempting to roast him. Bell dodged the incoming attack. He charged at dragon's face slicing its eye. The dragon howled in pain and it tried to grab Bell. But he was faster and more maneuvarable.

Bell avoided the dragon's grasp. He went for the wings and he succeeded into cutting it off with his claymore. The dragon began to fall. Bell descended to the dragon fast breaking the sound barrier and making a whistling sound. The adventures who were at Rivira recognize the sound and they realize who he is.

"Dunmaglas!" Bell shouted the war cry as he came near to the beast. He sliced the dragon in half in midfall. He spread out his wings and landed safely. The crowd cheered at Bell

"He's a monster!"

"I rememeber now! He was at Rivira!"

"Yeah he's one of the elite Highlanders Elysium!"

A few hours later.

Bell got his prize and Hestia came to him for a hug. "You did good out there." Hestia congratualed.

"Bell."

The Goddess and her child turned to see Aiz and her friends. "Aiz." Bell greeted her.

"You worked hard and your claymore is harder than I thought and same can be said for your armor."

His armor was battered his left shoulder fight knee pad were gone. His chest armour seem to have some dents on it.

"We'll work on that." Hestia said.

"These are my friends Tiona, Tione and Lefiya." Aiz introduced her friends to them.

"Nice to meet you."

"You pretty good about looking out for your." Tione said bowing down to him making her boobs bounce.

Bell had a light blush and looked and said "Thanks."

"Awww he's blushing." Tiona chimed in.

"I can see why guys get along." Bell said.

"Umm mister Cranel how does it feel to have wings?" Lefiya asked him.

"Call me Bell and its just like having a set of limbs." Bell answered.

"Wow. But are you making the whistling sound?"

"Its really hard to explain but I broke the sound barrier every time I speed up."

"Ok."

"Well then Hestia and I should be going now."

"Really?" Aiz said sadly.

"Sorry but will see each other next time."

"Ok bye." Aiz waved at them

When the two are finally gone. Tiona teasingly asked Aiz "So when are you going to make your move?"

"Were just fri-."

"Aiz!" Loki jumped at Aiz and she kicks her.

At Hearth mansion

Bell and Hestia were visited by a human and a pallum.

"Is this the Hestia familia household?" The Pallum asked

"Yeah." Hestia answered

"I'm Welf Crozzo and this is Lili Arde."

"Oh Ignis and lepída you guys were second class adventures." Bell said

"So what do you need?" Hestia asked.

"We like to join your familia." They both said at the same time

"Really!" Hestia shouted in joy.

"Yes."

"Well come on in then." Bell said

The two smiled and entered the household.


	10. to make things interesting

In few of the previous chapters I mentioned the Stryder Clan right?

I decided to make two female twin OCs who are Bell's cousins and the daughters of Jacob and they can also have a mythic skill each one.

can guys give any suggestions in making their skills that are based anything from celtic, greek or norse mythology.

(PS remember what I said about not making Bell like Thor? Well I take it back except the part were Thor can attract his hand to his hammer)


	11. chapter 8

The reunion of Cousins

Another normal day in the Hearth Mansion. Bell was training Welf with wooden greatswords and Lili who was attacking a dummy with a wooden sword and dagger. Both were level 2 and they asked Bell to train them and he agreed. Bell asked the two "How did you guys met?" while blocking an attack from Welf.

"I saved her from a killer ant when her fomer party member tried to sacrifice her and I heard her sceam ran torward her voice and you know what happened." Welf said blocking an attack from Bell.

"Lili was grateful for Welf and Lili also grateful for Hestia to let us join her familia." Lili chimed in while thrusting her dagger at the dummy's throat.

"A good friend Welf and by the way. She said that she was from the Soma familia once right? So which familia were you from?" The Highlander asked while crossing swords with Ignis.

"I was from the Hephaestus familia. After I saved her, Hephaestus and I went to the Soma household and convice him to let her go." Welf said before being pushed back by Bell.

"Not to mention Soma has a change of heart took over his familia again and Zanis is in prison because of his crimes." Lili said as she put down her training sword and dagger.

"Ok, thats enough for today you should save your energy for the dungoen." Bell who is now acting like a mentor.

"Yes captain." The two new members of the Hestia familia said before leaving the training room.

A few minutes later

Bell who is in his room seating on his chair and feet on the desk reading the Electromancer spell. As soon as he's finish reading he put down the book on the desk and raised his hand extending his fingers. Red lightning arced between his fingers and the Elysium smiled thinking some new tricks he can pull off in the dungoen.

Bell wanted to try something out. He took out Reckoning and shifted it.

He casted his spell on it and red lightning flickered on the blade. As it flickered, red glowing runes have engraved on the blade. Bell watched in astoniment when he just enchanted his meteorite claymore.

Bell heard from his uncle that metiorite weapons are not only just heirlooms. But they can be enchanted by the user who casts an elemental spell and can change it by using anothet spell. The enchantment will come off, if the wielder dies.

"Bell! two people wants to see you!" Hestia's voice said.

"I'm coming!"

"Two new memebers? I wonder who it is?" The Highlander thought.

Bell got out of his room and made his way to the livng room. He widened his eyes when he saw his two cousins sitting on the couch. The white haired twins smiled amusingly for their cousin. He headed over to them to give them a hug.

"Bell! Long time no see!" Said the twin with an orange kilt while she and her twin with a gray kilt hug him

"Why didn't send a letter to me when your coming e'er?" Bell asked ending their hug.

"We just wanted to suprise you even though Nathan couldn't come since he's the heir of our clan." The twin with a purple kilt chuckled.

"A cousin's reunion?" Hestia asked.

The three white haired turned to the Goddess and the rest of the party members. Bell stepped in said "Oh! Everyone these are my cousins Natalia and Natasha Stryder."

"Hi." The Stryder twins said at the same time and waved. A few seconds they quickly turned to one another and pointed to each others faces and yelled "Jinx!" They continued yelling "Jinx!" and entire Hestia familia turned to Bell who facepalmed thinking "They haven't change have they."

"They got their own quirks." Bell said not looking at his mates and watching the twins arguing by shouting jinx.

The both twins had white long curly hair and brown eyes. They wore gray shirts, dark brown shorts, and each twins has their own kilts Natasha's orange and Natalia's purple. They were beautiful which made Welf blush. As for Lili and Hestia they were both jealous. They could tell that they wield meteorite weapons just like Bell. Natasha has two scepters and Natalia has one and an armguard with a plate on the left forearm.

Bell decided to put an end to the argument before they run out of breath. He walked torwards the twins and pull both their ears making him act like a brother to them.

"Ow! ow! ow! ow! ow!" They both yelled.

"Come on Bell! Is that how you welcome your guests?" Natasha protested.

"That was after you two were being childish." Bell remarked.

"Ok we may have gone to far Bell and could please let our ears go please." Natalia said.

"Fine." Bell said and letting go of their ears

"Since where here in the city. Why don't you show around the place?" Natalia asked while rubbing her ear.

"Yeah starting with the dungoen." Natasha smiled.

"Well sure after you get falna and sign your contract as an adventurer at the Guild." The red kilt gaelsman said

"Ok then but will it hurt?" Natalia asked.

"Nope this'll be painless as usual." Hesti gave them a goofy smile and a thumbs up.

After Hestia gave Natasha a falna it was Natalia's turn. She wasn't shocked about them having the skill "Gaelic blessing". But she was when she found out that they too were level 5 just like her captain. They also have a mythic skill called "Ursa Berserker". She checked the details of their skill it said.

Ursa Berserker-This skill can give the user razor sharp bear like claws which can cause a powerful shockwave when slamed to the ground. The power of the attack depends on how much the user charges and it can also increase their senses as a beast person and their speed and agility.

"You two have mythic skills like your cousin?" She said after finishing Natalia's.

"Ye'." Said the twins.

"Ji- ow!"

Bell pulled their ears again and said. "May, I forgot to mention that they earned theirs after a few days when I got mine."

Hestia glanced at Bell then to his cousins who were cursing at Bell. "This is something I never thought this would happen." She thought.

"Welcome to my Familia!"


	12. chapter 9

Bell and the Ursa twins

A few hours later

The trio were making their way to the Guild the twins marvelously looked at their environment. Most of the men were looking at them ogling while the while women were staring in jealousy. They could tell that the twins are from Gaelhiem due to Natalia's purple kilt and Natasha's Orange kilt.

They arrived at the guild and some of the workers were looking at the twins in jealuosy for the women and for the men they are a little bit distracting. "I have an adviser e're and I want you two to meet." Bell said looking forward to introduce his cousins to Eina and the twins nodded. The adventurer found his adviser at the register.

"Elysium! Good to see you after your event." Eina greeted Bell and she turns torwards to the twins and like the ladys who they crossed paths with. She seems to be kinda jealous of them. So she said noticing their kilts "So who are these two? I take it that their from Gaelhiem."

"They are my cousins." Bell said.

"I'm Natalia Cranel Stryder and this is my sister Natasha." Natalia introduced herself and her sister.

"Cousins?"

"Our dad and his mum were siblings." Natalia answered.

"Oh really so you two want to become adventurers like Bell?" Eina said

"We already got our statuses so ye' and we want to trade our gold into valis of course." Said Natasha placing an elbow on Bell.

"Ok then you two sign your name, age, gender, relatives and familia." Eina took out two pens and papers for them to sign.

So they wrote on their respective contracts.

Natalia Cranel Stryder

Age-17

Relatives-Bell(Cousin) Natasha(Twin sister) Jacob(father) Nathan(brother)

Gender-female

Familia-Hestia familia

Natasha Cranel Stryder

Age-17

Relatives-Bell(Cousin) Natasha(Twin sister) Jacob(father) Nathan(brother)

Gender-female

Familia-Hestia familia

"Well congratulations you two. You are now officially adventurers." Eina congratulated them and took the contracts.

"Those mean the three of us will be sharing guild adviser?" Natalia asked with a pouch of valis.

Eina nodded.

"Well sharing is caring." Bell joked.

The twins and Eina stiffled a laugh. They bid farewell to their adviser. When they are out of the guild unknown to them Aiz and her friends saw them.

"Miss Aiz isn't Mister Bell?" Lefiya said

"Thats him alright. But who are the two girls with him?" Tione pointed at the twins.

"From Gaelhiem." Aiz said pointing at their kilts watching the three.

"You think we should follow them?" Tiona said nervously.

The more they stared at the twins they feel a little jealous. But, Aiz was not a jealous type. She was curious about them. She stayed silent and watched Bell and the two gaelswoman. So she decided to stalk them.

"I guess we should." Tiona said as the rest agreed and followed her lead.

Aiz and her friends were hiding at the corner. Her eyes narrowed at them. She wants to know if they are friends with Bell back in Gaelhiem.

"I'll admit they kinda look pretty." Tione said while staring at the twins.

"You think they might be his friends at his home country? They probably came here to visit him." Lefiya said said taking a peek at the twins.

"Well judging by their white hair. Its possible that they are." Aiz watched them enter the clothing shop.

Bell asked his cousins who were inspecting some of the outfits at the section "So how are things at home?"

"Everythings fine. Some of our family and our friends wanted to come." The orange kilt Highlander answered while trying on a hat with a rose on top looking at a mirror.

"True, but Bell when are going into the dungoen?" Said Natalia while

"Tomorrow."

"But you said we can go today!"

"Hate to break it to you its almost night." Bell said

"Fine."

The twins bought swimsuits at the clothing shop just in case they go swimming (they obviuosly forgot to bring theirs from home).

They were out of the shop the three decided to buy fried potato for snacks. Syr and Ryuu saw Bell and his cousins who were making their way at the park.

"Is that Bell?" Syr said.

"It would seem to be him Syr. But who are they?" Ryuu pointed at the Natalia and Natasha who were eating fried potato with Bell along the way.

"I guess Bell is intrested in gaelswoman who has the same hair color." Syr said in a jealous tone crossing her arms.

"You think we should follow them?" Ryuu asked.

Both of the maids know its kinda creepy to stalk someone. But both of them had a crush on the same person and they are unaware of it. So they didn't.

The group of stalkers followed The white haired trio arrived at the park. Bell leaned on a tree while Natalia and Natasha were hanging upside down on each branch of the tree.

Thankfully, they were tomboys and they are wearing shorts. This made the men who are around them to curse under their beath. The two groups had the same thought "Is he interested in tomboys?"

"Hey Bell you think are walls to climb on at the dungoen?" Said an upside down Natalia who stretched her arms.

"Normaly, we climb with Nathan so ye' we could." Bell answered looking at his ring.

"(Sigh) Too bad he ain't here." Natasha said.

"So how are going to restore the Cranels?" Natalia asked.

"Well I don't kno-"

"Oh Bell! could you wait here for a sec?" Natalia exclaimed and went down on her feet.

"Don't tell me you have to use the toilet?!" Bell dosen't really know where the toilet is!

"Me too. I have to use the toilet." Natasha got down on her feet two.

"I'm sure we'll find it so here's our swimsuits." The twins tossed their swimsuits to Bell

"Ok, I'm sure you'll find it." Bell encouraging them.

"Thanks!" For the first time they didn't say jinx.

Bell sat down and leaned by the tree closing his eyes. He fell asleep until he heard a loud shriek. He shot his eyes opened and whipped around to see whats going on.

The members of the Loki familia hid behind a tree watched the twins leaving Bell in a hurry. They could tell that something is wrong. They turned their attention to Bell until they heard a sound above.

Snap!

They looked up to see the twins coming down on them shouting "Why are you following us!"

Crash!

Flap!

Flap!

Flap!

The winged Highlander found the source of the the shriek. He shouted in anger "Natalia! Natasha!"

Natalia landed on Lefiya and has her arms wrapped the neck of both Tiona and her sister Tione. While Natasha was having a face off with Aiz.

She quickly dodged her surprise attack preparing to fight hand to hand combat. But Bell swooped down grabbing both of his cousins and dropped them pulling their ears.

"Ow! Come on Bell they were stalking us!" Natasha protested.

"Just because we were stalking you dosen't mean you get to have the jump on us!" Tione retroted while whipping of the dust.

"Enough! Before we start over and forget that this ever happened. What are guys doing e're?" Bell said dispelling his wings and still pulling their ears.

"Well we were buying supplies for our expedition. We saw you with them." Lefiya answered. She was jealous of Bell for being friends with at first. But she began admired him ever since his brawl with Bete and Monsterphalia and now she's jealous of the twins.

"Right... these two are my cousins Natalia and Natasha and you two they are Aiz, Lefiya, Tiona and Tione of the Loki familia." Bell introduced them and letting go of their ears.

"Well I can see the resemblance." Aiz said looking at their white hair.

"So going on to an expedition you say?" Natalia said stroking her ear.

"We're heading to the 59th floor. According to the Zeus familia its super cold! Earning its name as "Glacier Territory"." Tiona grinned.

"So cousins huh?" Tione said.

"His mum and our dad are relaives. So you guys are friends with Bell eh?" Natalia smiled patting Bell's shoulder.

"Well I was the first to be friends with him and our patron has a rivalry with yours. She's waiting for your familia to be big enough to challenge into a war game and while Bete a friend of ours picked a fight with him and lost." Aiz scrathing her head.

"Huh. Well then its almost getting late we should probably head back to our households." Natasha looked at the sun which is almost late.

"Ok then. Its nice meeting you two." Aiz and her friend bid farewell to them.

Watching them leave. Natalia and her twin smiled mischievously spoke up "Aiz seems pretty. You think she might be interested in you?"

"Shut up."

 _Don't expect me to write this story over and over again. I should give chances with my other story. I'm not actually giving up Highlander Bell au and I won't give up with dragon rider Bell au too. I'm really suprised that people are liking my story so see ya ;)_


	13. chapter 10

New tricks

Another ordinary day at the Hestia household. Hestia was upadting Bell's status. The skills that are in A have ranked up to S and B to A. "This must have cause from the Monterphalia." Hestia thought.

"So, hows my status?" The Highlander asked.

"Your almost ranking up to level six." Hestia answered finishing updating.

"Wow. I guess fighting that dragon paid of huh." Bell smiled putting his shirt back on.

"So what now?"

"The twins are going to train Welf and Lili while I'll be in the dungoen testing my magic." Bell answered putting on his gear.

"Ok, but do the twins have magic." Hestia asked.

"Ye'." Bell said before leaving

Bell came across at the training room. He spotted Natasha telling Lili that being is small can be a good thing because the chances of being a finesse are greater than her and Lili started to hitting a dummy quickly until she run out of breath.

A shirtless Welf was doing push ups with a rock with the size of a statue's head on his back and Natalia was asking if she could put one more or stop and take a rest. He said that she can put one more and so she did.

"You guys will be strong one day." Bell thought to them and left.

In the dungoen

Aiz and her party had just slain a horde of skeleton warriors. Before they leave Aiz said that she has some unfinished business. Riveria decided to come along and Aiz agreed.

"It's here." Aiz said darkly and then there was an earthquake.

Infront of them a gaint black skeleton has risen from the ground. Its red eyes stared menacingly at them.

"Monster Rex Udaeus." Riveria recognizing the boss monster.

"Riveria don't interfere." Aiz unsheath her sword Desparate and it reflected on the monster.

Meanwhile

Bell is testing his new magic in the 20th floor. He shot a red bolt at a Gun Libellula and stabbed a Vouivre's throat with his hidden blade. He was coming up with some new tricks. He came up with a new one and he found a suitable test subject.

A swarm of dragonfly was coming right at him. He smiled and thought "You guys might do just fine". He shook his left hand and unleashed a bolt. It struck one and it began to spread on the whole swarm disintegrating it leaving a pile of magic stones.

"I think I'm gonna call it Chain surge." Bell smiled and took out a larger pouch to collect the stones.

He finished collecting the stones and at the corner of his eye. He summoned his wing to block an incoming attack shielding himself. A dragon lady tried to slice his Nemean wings with her claws. But it was useless, his wings are tick. He parried her attack and decapitated her.

"Hraaaaaarrrrrrrggggghhhhhhh!"

He turned to see a group of Vouivre charging at him. Electricty began coursing through his sword and the runes glowed red. He crouched down spreading his wings and before he jump he flaped his wings to go even higher.

In mid air, Reckoning arced at his back and charged his electric attack. He landed in the center of the group slicing one and slamming his electric claymore on the ground. It caused a powerful blast knocking back the monsters and killing those near him.

The monsters stood up, Bell attacked one with his wing with enough force to break its skull. He sliced another on half and began to spin with his claymore clockwise. The monsters who were stupid enough to die charged at Bell and they were all cut in half getting blood on him.

Bell ended his spin by thrusting a monster and kicked its corpse of the blade. He sliced a charging dragon lady's leg with a backward edge cut and it fell to the ground. He brought the point of his claymore down to the monster's chest. Bell took his claymore out of the ground and charged it again.

Now fully charged, he turned to the monsters and slashed horizonatly at them. Releasing a red wave of electric energy following the way of Bell's attack. The attack flew torwards to the monsters killing them.

"Maybe I'm going to call that one Celtic slash and as fot the other one how about Argos Guillotine." Bell naming his two new techniques.

Bell could not fit all the stones on the ground because his pouch is full. He left them and let the other adventures to take it. He was not in the mood of walking so he flew out of the floors. He fly his way to the guild not minding that people are looking at him. He landed at the entrance of the Guild and dispelled his wings.

"Bell!" Eina cried in shock because he is staind in blood.

"Hey ummm, can I get a towel?" Bell asked nervously.

Eina gave him one amd after he finished cleaning off. They had a conversation about his new tricks while she exchange his loot.

"So you focused your magic on your claymore?" Eina asked in bewilderment.

"Ye' I heard stories about these metiorite weapons that their ores came from the sky and can be enchanted by the wielder's elemental magic!" Bell said proudly.

"Well good for you and by the way how are the twins?"

"Their training Welf and Lili back at the manor of course."

"You mean Ignis and Lèpida I hope their doing great." Eina said worriedly.

"I'm sure their doing fine."

"Ok heres your valis." Eina gave him a his pouch of valis

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome!"

Bell was in the main road of Orario. He spotted his party. Lili waved at him and shouted "Master Bell! Lili and the gang are gonna show the twins the Hostess of fertility! wanna come along?"

"Yeah sure." Bell smiled and besides he's feeling a little hungry.

While making their way to the pub Natalia and her sister gave Bell a quick jab on each arm. Bell asked them and raised an eyebrow. "What was that for?"

"Thats for having all the fun in the dungoen!" Natalia crossed her arms.

"Ye' you left us with these two." Natasha pouted.

"Come on! you guys are first class!" Welf said

"And you guys agreed to train us." Lili added.

"Oh yeah."

"I almost forgot wheres Lady Hestia?." Bell asked.

"A meeting with Hermes." Welf answered.

"Well thats unexpected, what does Hermes want with us?" Bell asked in confusion.

"Don't know."

Bell and his party arrived at the pub and entered. Some of the men are looking at the twins and maids even Mia looked in them with jealousy in their eyes. They sat at the table with five emty seats.

"Bell!" Syr spotted him and his party she went over there to greet them.

"Oh Syr how are doing?"

"I'm fine so is this you party?" She asked hiding her envy on the twins.

"Ye' guys meet Syr Flova and Syr these are Welf, Lili, and my cousins Natalia and Natasha."

"Its nice to meet everyone." Syr bowed and thougtht "cousins huh?".

"So your Bell's friend too

"Looks you might excellent chick magnet huh Bell?" Natalia smiled nudging her elbow to Bell.

"Shut up Natalia."

"Comoe on Bell admit it. You got Aiz's attention." Natasha teased and nudge her elbow on her cousin.

It was good thing to Bell that he's sitting in between with the twins. It was easier to pulled their ears. Bell smiled at the maid while pulling his cousin's ears who were wincing in pain. "We'll have some chicken."

"Chickens coming right up!"

Bell finished pulling the ears of his cousins and they started eating when their order arrives.

"So how long you have you hung out?" Welf asked.

"Well when my parents died, my unlce took me and my grandfather in and I met cousins." Bell said.

"We had alot of fun when we were kids and the day we got our skills it just got really even Nathan the same skills as us." Natalia said taking a bite on her chicken.

"So whats it like to be Highlanders?" Lili asked.

"Its actually kinda great to be a Highlander. We get to sly they toughest monsters in the Frontier and now the four of us became elite we decided to achieve something else?" Natasha answered cutting her food with a knife.

"Elite Highlanders?"

"Well to be one you have to take down atleast five evolve monsters from each race in the Frontier." Bell said who is a bit uneasy about it.

"Evolve? You mean their are stronger monsters?" Welf said. He and Lili was shocked about this.

"Ye' you don't see them very often and thats a good thing because the chances of dying in the Frontier are pretty average. But with those guys that changes everything?" Natasha took a sip from her tankard.

"The Trolls have factions like the familias. A few of them are lead by an evolve we call it the "Primal Troll". Most of them live alone and their kinda peaceful and aggresive too. But make no mistake, their bigger, stronger and their hides are more thicker than its kin." Natasha said.

"So how did you guys find one?" Lili asked

"We didn't the three of us saw a clan of Trolls while going back from bounty hunt. Its alpha was the Primal troll. We lured it out of his cave by killing its kin and when it was out BOY!" Natalia had a laugh and slammed her fist on the table. "You should've seen the distance when Bell flew. He was trying to get it's attention and he ended up swatted by its club slaming into a tree! HAHAHA!" She continued with a laugh and her cousins joined in. Bell for once did not pull her ear twice.

"So how did you kill it?" Welf asked.

"The twins used their claws to attack the eyes while I was distracing it by attack it's body and destroy its weapon. Now that it was blinded and no weapons, they used their ice magic to freeze the ground and it slipped." Bell said.

"The three of us attacked the same time killing the beast all that is left is a Primal Troll's hide." Natasha finished.

"Wow."

 _Thats done. I'll be be making a new crossover story probably next year its about Izuku being the son of Thor let me know what you think of it and the twins so see ya!_


	14. New author

**I know that i have not been updating this story for a long time probably because of school and family matters. So I decided to let someone adopt this story and I know that one of you can do a better job.** **Let me know who will adopt this story on Saturday in my home country.**


	15. rewrite

since is no one willing to adopt the story, I guess I could rewrite it and overcoming my writer's block took longer than I thought cause i just finished my exmas at school last week.


	16. adopted

**I really should have showed this sooner but archive keeper has already adopted this story**


End file.
